


Living in America

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor always tells the truth, Connor doesn't trust European medicine, Family Man Connor, Gen, Inspired by Music, Mood Whiplash, Native American Character(s), Optimistic Ending, Post-Canon, Vigilante Justice, Washington dies, and if you don't I find your poor education disturbing, but everyone already knows that from history, but sometimes he does not tell all of it, but still not exactly dark, darker than canon, inspired by heavy metal, mildly AU, spans years, tying up loose ends, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Connor after the end of the game - getting married, raising his children, avenging his mother.Alternate summary: The American Dream = raising a family and vigilante justice.Title from Rammstein "Amerika".





	Living in America

**Author's Note:**

> Other songs which are inspiration for this: Rammstein "Amerika", Venom "Manitou", and "Deszcze niespokojne", the theme song from the 60s Polish tv cult classic "Czterej pancerni i pies".

_“Twenty seven, every one was nice,_  
_gotta see them pay the price,_  
_see the bodies out on the ice,_  
_take my time...”_

“Am I Evil”, Diamond Head 

 _“Morning comes around,_  
_Headless bodies found,_  
_Our little friend just sits and smiles ha ha,_  
_Take them home and love them,_  
_Read the bible to them,_  
_Be sure to kiss each one goodnight._  
  
_But come the night,_  
_You'll freeze with fright,_  
_Axe drawn high,_  
_Another dies.”_

“Schizo”, Venom

_"We will come home,_  
_but first we will win,_  
_and this game is important."_

"Deszcze niespokojne"

 The war is over. After Lee's death, Connor returns to the homestead, taking several long months to recover from the wound in his right side. Lyle is equal parts horrified at the extent of the injury, impressed that anyone would be able to survive it, let alone walk and fight with it, and appalled that Connor still pursued and killed Lee before seeking medical aid.

“What were you thinking?” he demands, glaring down at the Assassin as he cleans the wound.  
“That I might not make it”, comes the answer, quiet but as steely as the half-Native man always sounds. “And that I had to take Lee with me.”

The next day Connor's state deteriorates significantly. In the few lucid moments when his fever breaks somewhat, he talks about the remedies his tribe used to treat injuries and infections, insisting on their vast superiority to “white men's medicine”. Doctor White nods and silently prays for a miracle.  
Against all odds, and with agonizing slowness, the young man's body fights off the infection and begins to heal. 

Following his brush with death, the Assassin seeks to live his life to the fullest. He falls in love, loses his viginity, and gets married – in that order – and less than a year and a half after her grandfather's death, Connor's daughter is born.

"What are you going to name her?" His wife asks, exhausted from labour.   
“Io:nhiòte. It means Rainbow.”  
“Ion... I can't pronounce it. I doubt most people will be able to.”  
“How about Abigail?”  
“'Father's joy'? I like it.”  
The tiny newborn just stares at him with her blue eyes. 

Even though the Homestead and his family thrive, Connor's victory still feels incomplete. His mother's death, so many years ago, is still not in any way avenged. Washington lives, enjoying a position of power and an undeservedly glorious reputation – and Connor, who thought he might forgive the man if he changed for the better, comes to the realisation that the fact angers him.

Slowly, gradually, passing it off as an exercise in gathering intelligence for his recruits, he finds out the identities of all the men who were responsible for burning his village. Not all are still alive, many having been killed during the revolution, or died of other causes, but he traces down each and every survivor, meticulous and patient. It feels good to be on the hunt again.

Of course, he cannot devote himself to his mission the way he would have before. He is a married man, a family man, father not only to young Io:nhiòte Abigail Kenway, but to two more children that are born to him soon afterward, and they will always be his foremost responsibility.

He teaches the them about the parts of their heritage their mother won't – about using Eagle Vision and surviving in the woods, the assassin training that he hopes they won't need and the Mohawk culture that he himself grew up in and is adamant that his children know despite only having a quarter of Native blood. And in those moment, when he is showing them how to run in trees or repeating what his mother told him of how the world came to be, in words that feel rusty but still as natural as breathing, he cannot feel happier.

In between spending time with his children and not making his wife suspicious, he cannot devote more than a couple days a month to murder (or not murder, that makes it sound cruel and undeserved – vengeance, or vigilante justice). It's enough.

Over the years, rumors rise of men found dead, felled by an ax wielded with a strength few men possess. Some argue that the strength behind the blows is too great for a mere human, the stealth impossible for a creature of flesh and blood, insisting it to be the work of some kind of supernatural entity. “A Native vengeful spirit” seems to be the most popular legend. As useful as it may prove to be (and anything that stops white men from attacking and murdering his people is worth it), it's still ridiculous and distasteful, as exploiting real tragedies for cheap sensation always is.

And when the rumor reaches his wife at the Homestead, and she asks him fearfully what he thinks of it, he responds with:  
“I think it is just a man. An unusually strong and skilled one, and very cautious not to be caught, but I have known soldiers during the revolution who could have done that.”  
“Not an angry ghost?”  
“No. Just a man, with an axe to grind.”

"When you come back, daddy", Io:nhiòte asks him, thankfully safely out of her mother's earshot, "will you teach me how to use hidden blades?"  
"I will."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
And he will. He just has to kill George Washington first.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The playlist:  
> "Am I Evil" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-u-HCHCuHMg (Metallica version)  
> "Schizo" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsrYAUtGiUg  
> "Manitou" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7-mvTKLxB0 (can anyone tell me if this song is in any way offensive? I will take it down then I have ventured a guess that it should not be, but that was done through an extremely convoluted and far-fetched excuse for logic based on almost no grounds*, so I wouldn't be surprised to learn I am wrong)  
> "Amerika" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rr8ljRgcJNM  
> "Deszcze niespokojne" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2lo8fsAOB4 (the only one that isn't heavy metal)  
> *the extremely convoluted, etc, excuse for logic involved drawing a comparison between this and Sabaton's "40:1", then deciding that I, being Polish, am not personally offended by "40:1".


End file.
